Badami Kaur
Badami Kaur is a student at an unknown combat school in Mistral and the future leader of Team BLBR Background Badami, despite outward appearances, is a very sweet girl. She lashes out in anger, and is often frustrated, but these things are not because she is truly rebellious, or mean spirited. Growing up in a small family, you are very close to those around you; and with her father working as an engineer on a passenger ship between Atlas and Mistral, she grew close to her grandfather; who became her primary paternal figure from a young age. Ashok Raja was a kind soul, and his grandaughter took after him in many ways; they both loved music, watching tournaments, and traveling. While Badami was a little girl, her and her mother would travel between towns near Mistral with her grandfather’s band; Outbound King. They were never famous, but had a good enough reputation to get consistent work at taverns, bars, and restaurants. Ashok played acoustic bass and was the vocalist, lending his deep voice to the music. He sang tales of lives lost and loves found, the uncertain fate of humanity; and his own idols, The Huntsman. As a boy, growing up in the wake of the great war, Ashok wanted to become a huntsman; a symbol of peace and prosperity, but his family was too poor to pay for the training he would need to enroll in one of the four academies; while he was able to take a few lessons during which his aura was unlocked, he never made it much further. During his twenties, he discovered a love and talent for music and laid to rest his other desires, managing to make a decent living as a musician. Badami’s dream from a young age has always been to be someone her grandpa could be proud of, she wanted to be a Huntress On her 13th birthday, the her grandfather paved the first step on that road, and spent much of his life savings to pay in advance four years of combat school for his granddaughter; as well as a jacket his wife had made for her before she passed a few years prior, and his first acoustic guitar. Being a naturally intelligent and driven girl, Badami flourished; dedicating herself to studying, practicing, and ensuring her future. She was one of the first in her class to forge her weapon and trained at every chance, dedicating time every day to working on improving the design. It was near the end of her first year when Badami’s family received unfortunate news; Ashok was dying, a cancer of the stomach that had been held at bay for decades by the weak healing provided by his aura was beginning to spread in his advanced age. Rather than suffer through treatment, he elected to let himself fade away, enjoying what was left of his time with his beloved family. He died when Badami was 14, just two months after she finished her first year of combat school. The death of her grandfather, not teenage rebellion, is what caused Badami Kaur to become the angry, frustrated, and rebellious child she is today. From pain and grief, not hatred. She redoubled her dedication to becoming a huntress, but began to vent her sadness, changing her hair and clothes while acting out to try and distract herself. She “borrowed” supplies from the weapons workshop and reconfigured a pair of wireless headphones, installing them in a pair of ear cuffs, concealed so she could use them without being noticed; and began wearing a pendant shaped like a vulture skull. She has very few friends, as she has isolated herself in her grief, and doesn’t give herself much time to do things other than work and train. After the events of the 40th Vytal Festival, and the fall of Vale, she had continued her training, deciding the best thing she could do to make Grandpa Ashok proud is to help prevent another such tragedy. Personality Passionate would be the most apt way to describe Badami Kaur; passionate about her family, about music, and about becoming a huntress. She is still struggling to make new friends, as the drastic change in outward personality pushed away many of her old friends, and she is having trouble responding to those who try to befriend her in her current state of mind. Her parents, teachers, and those friends who remain loyal know it’s just a matter of time, with some gentle support, until Badami Kaur returns to her old self, as her true nature is sleeping just below the surface. Badami’s interest primarily lay in combat training, she greatly enjoys sparring and practice matches at school, and the challenge of fighting grimm the few rare occasions she has encountered them. When she is not training, she is either studying, working on the schematics for her weapon to improve it further, or practicing guitar. She doesn’t like playing for a crowd, and primarily plays in private, sometimes slipping out of the house at night to visit her grandfather’s grave and play for him. Appearance Badami has messy, neck length muddy-red hair. Her primary outfit consists of a denim jacket given to her by her grandfather, padded cotton hand wraps, a dark grey t-shirt, canvas pants, storage belt, and hiking boots. Skills and Equipment Lāla Tēlōnsa Name: Lāla Tēlōnsa Maker/Smith: Badami Kaur Classification: Variable Shotgun War Claws Weapon Derivation: Dream I had this one time Design: A pair of shotguns with modified pistol grips and semi-circle knuckle guards; they are short and blocky, primarily red in color with tawny brown highlights. The knuckle guards are black in color and have a visible steel track in them that is used in the transformation. On the outside of each shotgun’s guard is a set of three black talon-like claws with silver edges which are connected to a hinge; when in melee form the claws swing forward in front of the guard Holstered/Inactive Form: claws flipped back, guns on underside of guard Form 1: A pair of semi automatic shotguns, they lack any apparent loading mechanism Form 2: The shotgun sections slide down the track built into the guard, lining up underneath the wielder’s arms in a positions similar to a Tonfa. The claws on the sides flip forward to allow for melee attacks. Features: when in melee configuration it does not load shot into the chamber, firing blanks to provide recoil boost without wasting ammo while removing risk of shooting herself or an ally. Ammunition: uses an internal reservoir of #5 bird shot in place of standard shells, and has a dust crystal that acts as the explosive charge to propel the shot. Planned/Possible Upgrades: Add dust feature, more compact storage method for claws, reduce weapon profile and streamline design. Find way to integrate dust feature without increasing weapon weight or bulk. Notes: Lāla Tēlōnsa is Gujarati and means Red Talons Semblance Badami has not yet discovered her semblance. Trivia * Badami comes from the Gujurati language, meaning Tawny * Kaur is Punjabi in origin, meaning princess Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Human